jabberjayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricius Firen
Name:'Patricius Firen '''Age: ' 25 '''Gender: Female District: ' Capitol '''Occupation: ' Television Reporter 'Description: ' » HAIR COLOR AND STYLE: '' Patti has long dark brown hair with streaks of purple and blue color streaked throughout. Her hair is layered so that is frames her face and accentuates her features. When she is working she usually has her stylist pull her hair back into a high tight bun. ''» EYE COLOR: '' She has big almost unaturally blue eyes that stare at you from behind very heavy and very dark eyelashes. ''» HEIGHT AND BODY TYPE: She is average height, quite possibly the only thing average about her, and is very thin. Her size is seen as rather strange because in the capitol it is indulge indulge indulge. She doesn't disagree but likes to keep her body a certain way because she is always on camera and wants to look her best. » MARKS: '' She has beautiful tribal tattoos that wrap around both of her arms. ''» STYLE: Patti loves long skirts and dresses and is very rarely found in anything else. Her shoe choice can be seen as anything but practical seeing as she chooses style over comfort anyday. '''Personality: » LIKES: '' Chocolate, Music, Watching the Hunger Games ''» DISLIKES: '' Disorder, Dirt, and Rude people ''» STRENGTHS: Patricius has an uncanny way of talking her way out of even the stickiest situations. Her melodious voice also has a way of charming people and she has even been asked to perform for the president before. » WEAKNESSES: '' Despite her love of the games she hates to watch the children fight and die and she usually pick a favorite, usually from one of the poorer districts, and sponsors them so that they have a fair chance. ''» HABITS: '' When she is nervous she will chew on her lip. Though this happens rarely it is a very strange sight to see. ''» GOALS: '' To sponsor a tribute who actually wins the games. ''» OVERALL PERSONALITY: '' Patricius is extremely out going and enjoys showing off to her friends and even strangers sometimes. Her bubbly personality and beautiful looks has made her popular among the men in her life and she sees no reason to settle down at the moment. One day she would like to have children of her own but presently she enjoys her free time too much and just enjoys watching her friends croon over their children. '''History: ' » FATHER: Malicus Firen » MOTHER: '' Skylark Vixen-Firen ''» SIBLINGS: '' None ''» OTHER FAMILY: '' Grand-Mother: Patricia Leanne Vixen ''» PETS: A cat named Jacopo (After an unfortunate tribute from D4 9 years ago) » WEALTH STATUS: Extremely rich » OVERALL HISTORY: Patricius was born in the lap of luxury in one of the more prominent neighborhoods in the capitol, being an only child she was spoiled beyond belief. Only a stones throw from the presidential palace she wanted for nothing and spent her days trying on clothes, spending money, and going to music lessons. She felt no reason to know anything beyond basic reading and writing and a bit of math, after she was ten she refused to take any other classes besides her favorite, music, and would throw a fit if her parents tried to make her. Her grandmother was less forth coming and when ever Patti came over if she demanded something and when she wasn't given it threw into a fit, her grandmother would make her leave the house until she knew how to behave like a normal person, her grandmother is the reason why she even turned out to be a normal (for Capitol standards) person. Growing up she never thought much of the Hunger Games until she was 16 and witnessed a heart breaking moment between two tributes, from then on she was determined to sponsor atleast one tribute a year, her parents were excited when they heard the news and rejoiced that their child was like any other. That year she attended her first banquet and that was when the president first heard her amazing voice. After that night she was offered a job as a reporter that would report on the games and the fashions, as well as travel to the districts to be part of the teams that interviewed the families of the tributes. Patricius was excited beyond belief when she got the job and couldn't believe her immeasurable luck. Shortly after being given her new job she moved out of her parents house and bought her own apartment a few blocks away with and amazing view of the square where the interviews and opening ceremonies took place. Category:The Capitol Category:Elletnah